


What Made You Kiss Me?

by WinterFox87



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blowjobs, Clay | Dream Loves GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound Sex (Video Blogging RPF), Dry Humping, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minecraft, Nether, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-28 06:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterFox87/pseuds/WinterFox87
Summary: Dream is doing another manhunt with his 4 friends but this time he wants to change it up when Sapnap, Antfrost, and Bad leave poor George to collect blaze rods by himself. He couldn't just leave him.
Relationships: Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored, shame me or bully me imma still write. I of course respect them as people and this is based off what I perceive their skins as characters. Besides what are you doing here anyway reading it, if you don't like it?
> 
> Also the freaking paragraphs came out wrong so they are a little long. I don’t know how to fix it so bare with me sorry....

It was another session of manhunt with the 5 minecraft players. It wasn't exactly new to Dream as the four boys surrounded him. They had teleported into a fresh new world and they were in the middle of a birch biome. It was almost a bore to him at this point but content was content, he decided to hit Sapnap before running away. Bad shouted _**"GET HIM!"**_ could be heard making the player chuckle before they started hitting him. 

He had to think quickly before he saw a ravine and jumped over it, he turned around to see if they would follow but they stayed back giving him a bit of a head start. Dream kept running till he was able to lose them hiding behind a tree, it was his only window to collect resources so chopping down wood was a must. It was only a matter of time before their compass would lead them right to Dream. 

After collecting the items he needed, stone pickaxe, food, crafting table he was off again hearing the chatter of his friends draw near. It was a relief to see something besides birch trees, he came upon a grassy field with a village, he pumps his fist at the great find and starts racing over there. There were plenty of hay bales that he took along with a blacksmith with armor and obsidian. Even a gapple. What kind of luck he had this round. 

"Guys he's over here!" Ant called out making Dream panic, they had caught up with him and he wasn't even able to get the iron golem. "God fucking dammit" he muttered getting out of the blacksmith to find the coming at him. "Leave me alone!" he yells as he starts running away _"Dream~"_ Sapnap and George coed at the same time, they sounded close. His only way out was going through the river right next to the village. George hits him and he turns around hitting back with his sword before taking a dive into the water. 

"He's in the water" Bad yells as Sanpnap and George dive in after. Dream swims with all his might to the other side and gets out, his breath is heavy and he's already tired from the strain on his body. Not only that but his now soaked clothes were weighing him down. _'Come on get up, keep going for fuck's sake'_ he yelled in his head making him get out in time before they could reach him. "George come on!" Sapnap yelled at the British boy pushing him out of the water to go after him. 

Dream smirked hearing them yell at each other, guess he wasn't the only one having a hard time, George started racing after him leaving his partners behind. Big mistake. The blonde player led him far away from the group where he could finish him off and continue with the game, Dream hid behind a large oak tree reading his axe. "Dream where the hell are you" he could hear George say to himself as his eyes followed the figure's move past his tree. _'Perfect'_ he grinned raising his axe before George heard rustling and turned around.

_"Hi George"_ Dream cooed as he swung his axe to meet George's body, he raised it again quickly for another strike but was met with a sword blocking him. George growled and pushed against the blond with fire in his eyes, something he had not seen before in his friend. It was hot. The shorter male pushed Dream back into the oak tree he hid behind and pinned him to the log, he was stalling him so the others could catch up. He could push him off.

_"If you keep doing things like this I might act up George"_ he hummed to his friend who glared at him. They were both panting heavily and he watched water drip down his friends face onto his lips and he followed it closely. George had said something but Dream hadn't been paying attention, his lips moved and they looked kissable, they looked soft. Not too big, not too small, perfect. Dream pushed his friend off him, his mind running wild and the man tumbled to the ground making an _'oof'_ sound before he got down and started straddling him. His hands grabbed onto George’s arms lifting them above his head, pinning them to the grass. 

George looked up into his eyes and the aggression died, turning into fear not knowing what Dream was going to do. One hand slid down to his friends face cradling it and running his thumb across the bottom lip. "God kill me if you're just going to d-do this" George's cheeks lit up as he muttered. "Oh you know you like this" Dream's voice deepened making his friend look away. "I hate you sometimes" The comment made him laugh. His hand traveled down to his chin making George look at him again. Their eyes locked and suddenly the atmosphere changed. _Wanting._

His eyes scanned the other for a sign of anything wrong as he leaned in, George didn't struggle as Dream's lips came close to his before someone pushed him off. _**"Get off him!"**_ It was Sapnap _'of course it was'_ he thought bitterly as he blocked his friends swings as George got up. He had to get out of there otherwise he wasn't going to live. Dream scrambled to get up as Sapnap protected George leading him away, his eyes connected with George's not believing that he had almost kissed him. 

He ran away covering the ground he should have long ago, Ant and Bad probably already have armor for all of them, he was screwed. Why? Because he decided to play boyfriend with him. Dream slid his way into a cave where he would be safe since it was now becoming night, making up for lost time he started mining, getting as much iron as he could. Why did he want to kiss him... why was George going to let him. He was joking at first at least he thought he was but, now thinking about it. He hated Sapnap for stopping him and wanting to thank him for it too. 

Dream decided not to think about it anymore because it was messing with his head too much, he was able to get a full set of iron tools and armor. Even finding a lava pool to make a portal. He could feel that his friends were seeking him out so he jumped in getting teleported to the nether and getting the achievement. He was teleported to a warped forest where plenty of piglins and enderman wondered looking at him. Dream wasted no time and started his search for the fortress and gold along the way. "Come on where the hell is this thing, my luck ran out or something?" he muttered jogging to the edge of a cliff to see if he could spot anything. 

Dream then heard an arrow fly above his head and shouting from his friends, he turned to see they were all geared up ready to kill him. He hadn't even found the stupid fortress yet. He looked at George who seemed to fall behind from the others, something was bothering him. _'Was it the kiss?'_ he thought before realizing he was just standing there. Dream then threw out a boat he crafted and rode it down the cliff to a small platform of netherrack. They went around the sides to get down to him, some of them were trying to shoot him. He built a wall before he started speed bridging over to an island across the pools of lava. It was hot and it was making him sweat hard underneath his mask, he kept his eyes on his friends and where they were at before he reached land. 

Dream started running away as arrows shot at him, he grabbed them and kept going. In the corner of his eye he noticed that there was the fortress in a crevice, hidden to the eye. He was surprised that he even found it and started running towards it. The others had started to catch up to him and were tailing behind, he could lose them in the fortress for a little while, enough time to get what he needed. Dream jumped down towards the fortress and block clutched to the side before he started digging in like a little naked mole rat. "Come on guys he tunneled down there!" Ant pointed at his little opening. He quickly blocked it before mining up into the dark halls of the fortress. 

Blocks were being broken so Dream got out of his hole quickly running down the hall and digging into the ceiling to hide and replenish his health. He could hear his friends coming out and trying to find where he was. "God you guys are useless" Ant muttered while he could hear Sapnap punch him _**"OH I'M USELESS?**_ Let's talk to the lover boy over here who let Dream dominate him like a whore" he growled. Dream's eyebrows furrowed behind his mask. He was angered by how they were talking to George like that. 

"Sapnap that’s a little harsh" Bad intervened trying to stick up for him "No no Bad he's right" George had said quietly that Dream almost couldn't hear it through the netherrack. _'No George don't act like that...'_ he put his hands against the surprisingly cool surface and he frowned. Almost wanting to give up his win so he could comfort his friend and yell at Sapnap. "See even he admits it! Thanks to him we don't have any food and most of our health is gone. You know what George, you can collect the blaze rods, make yourself useful this time. I'm going to go look for Dream or loot." Sapnap yelled harshly before walking away deeper into the fortress. Ant followed him agreeing with what he said. 

"I didn't mean to Bad you know this right?" George whimpered, sounding like he was about to cry. Dream couldn't see what they were doing but he could tell Bad was hugging him "Hey don't worry, they care. It's just Sapnap and Ant are pissed off. Collect the rods and I'll calm them down okay?" Dream eventually only heard the sounds of George placing some blocks and the sounds of Blaze's making noise. He took the queue to dig out and found George preparing to attack a blaze he had trapped in a cobblestone dome. Dream creeped up behind him deciphering whether to kill him or leave. He quickly moves his axe handle around George's neck before pulling him to his body making the British man yelp before Dream hushes him.  
"I'm not going to hurt you George, I just came to talk to you" he let him go slowly and George pushed the taller boy away with a red puffy face. He had been crying and he was angry. "Why do you think you can just do this to me?!' George started crying harder as he stepped closer to comfort him, his hand out to hold him. George slapped it away but Dream was always persistent and he grabbed his friend’s arm and pulled him in a bear hug. George banged on his chest with fist and cried into his hoodie letting out all of his frustration. 

"I'm sorry George I didn't think this would happen, I would never want to hurt you I care about you" Dream said after a while when George's sniffles calmed down. His friend held onto him for dear life and was shaking so he started rubbing his back to make him feel better. "Why did you try to kiss me?" George whispered, making his heart leap into his throat. The brown haired boy pulled away looking up at his mask with furrowed brows. "I-I don't know I was on autopilot and I couldn’t control myself" He lifted his mask up to meet those brown eyes. George frowned before getting up on his toes and pulling Dreams hoodie down to pull him into a kiss. His eyes widened while his friend's closed, he didn't expect this but he leaned in to the frantic kiss. He pulled George closer to him and backed them into the wall and blocked George with his body so no one could interrupt them this time.

Dream groaned as his leg slid in between George's legs as he kissed his soft pink lips, George himself clung into his hoodie scared he would lose him. Dream bit his lip and George opened his mouth obediently letting his tongue touch his. He tasted like berries. Their tongues swirling together. He sucked on it making George whimper, a sound he wanted to hear more. It was different and their teeth clashed but it was satisfying to his core. His chest felt warm as he pulled away seeing that George’s glasses had lifted up from his face crooked and his cheeks were dusted. His lips red and wet from the kiss. Dream growled in satisfaction from the sight. 

"F-fuck Dream" George mumbled as he looked away smiling slightly, he looked like a mess. Dream took this opportunity to lean in to whisper "I love you George" in a deep voice then sucking on his earlobe. His friend whined in pleasure and bucked against his knee for friction. Dream continued and started leaving hickeys and kisses along his neck to claim him "I won't let anyone yell at you ever again, you're mine" he bit him after the sentence making George yelp and grasp onto his hoodie tightly. _"I-I'm yours"_ He whispered. Dream threw his mask to the side and Georges glasses, both echoing as they hit the wall. 

One of his hands roamed up his shirt while the other one grabbed the back of his hair and pulled his head back so he could continue to suck to leave marks. George makes a gasping noise. His hand roamed up his chest touching his now perked nipples. Pinching the buds in between his fingers. Whimpers escaping him. A little bit of chest hair ticked the pads of his fingers as he explored his body. George was a puddle of pleasure as he rutted against Dream's leg. "D-Dream please...." he moaned loudly wanting something. "What do you want?'' Dream muttered warmly against his collar bone. "A-anything....anything pl-please" he whimpered, making Dream's dick hardened. Hearing him beg made him rip Georges shirt off and he started on his pants, unbuckling his belt sliding them to the floor. 

Georges boxers were black with a clear tint of his dick, Dream dropped to his knees and started putting his mouth on the head of his cock. It was moist and salty from the precum that came out of Georges dick. His friend thrusted his hips forward making a whimper sound, Dream to this as an okay to keep going, he grabbed the hem of the boxers and pulled it down to meet face to face with his dick. It was slim, and slightly long, it fit George perfectly. Dream put his mouth on the head testing the waters flattening his tongue and going deeper. 

George groaned and thrusted forwards into his mouth catching Dream by surprise but he let the cock hit the back of his throat without gagging. Score. George kept thrusting into the warm heat and let him abuse his mouth. Anything for George. He wouldn't admit it but watching George take charge and unravel because of him made him moan to. "Sh-shit Dream, I'm about to cum" he panted out as he kept thrusting into his mouth. Dream's hand found its way down unbuckling his belt and palming himself through his boxers as George grabbed his head and thrusted faster. 

Soon enough his mouth was being filled to the brim of Georges cum "D-Dream!" he gasped out as Dream pulled away coughing up the liquid that was in his mouth. George rode out his high as his dick spurted out cum on his face. He eventually slid down the wall to join Dream as they both tried to compose themselves. "Fuck I-I'm sorry I didn't warn you" George panted "it's okay I didn't mind to much" Dream hummed as George look at his friend. "Wait you didn't get to finish" Dream shrugged it off as nothing, the brown haired boy huffed before turning over to show off his ass which Dream took great sight of. "What are you doin-""Put your dick in between my thighs," George said embarrassingly. "It's not fair if I get to cum and you don't" he muttered. 

Dream smiled warmly at him before he pushed off his pants and boxers and put himself on top of George, spitting on his hand and putting it on his cock for lubricant then inserting his cock between his thighs. George squeezed his legs together making Dream groan deeply "keep it like that" he said as he gripped George's hips and started thrusting against the boy. He put his face against his back as he kept going. The action had George gasping himself, liking the feeling of Dream humping him. "Fuck George you're amazing, I love you and you're stupid jokes and your smile, and everything about you" he panted as he thrusted a few more time before cumming in between his legs. He moaned into his back before eventually pulling away. The two boys flop on the ground and look up at the ceiling. 

"Dream what are we?" George looked over at him with a concerned look "What do you want to be George?" Dream looked back over smiling. "I want to be yours.... You make me feel safe and wanted" he whispered, making Dream's heart swell. He pulled the dork closer to him so his head was on his chest "I like that idea" he kissed the top of his brown haired boyfriend's head. "Jesus Fucking Christ We leave for one fucking second" Sapnap's voice can be heard and both their heads snap over to find the three guys. Sapnap crossing his arms, Antfrost avoiding looking at them and Bad completely turned around. "We win since I had to see your fucking dick Dream, I'm logging off" Sapnap said with a snarky attitude before leaving. Antfront doesn't bother saying anything before chuckling and logging off as well. 

"At least you're feeling better George" Bad mumbles before logging off as well. Dream bursts out laughing and sitting up while George groans rubbing his face and sitting up as well. "Great now I think we traumatized them" George groans. "I think Sapnap is jealous that my dick is bigger than his. "Oh shut up" George laughs pushing Dream a little before getting up and getting dressed. Dream wheezes before doing the same and grabs his mask and George's glasses that were tossed. "here George, catch" he tosses the glasses and he catches them. "We should probably go..." the British boy chuckles "I think I have to start writing an apology to Sapnap now" Dream walks over rubbing his boyfriend's head. 

"One more second I have to do something" Dream hums before going around the corner and getting something before coming back. "Now we can get off" He smiles innocently. George squints his eyes but doesn't question it. "I love you George" he says coming up to him, he looks up at him "I love you too Dream" George kisses him before logging off. Dream smirks and looks at the blaze rod in his inventory already planning their next _'game'_ session.


	2. Blaze Rod

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He couldn't stop thinking about what happened. They hadn't said a word to each other since the failed manhunt. Did he do something wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go ya wild animals

After logging off and tired from his fun activities George sat down on his bed, it dipped down from his weight. Still fresh on his mind, how it all went down, how he went down on- _**stop.**_ The brown haired boy shook his head flustered as his cock started getting excited. 

How Dream was hungry from him, he felt like a dessert and he wanted to be eaten. His heart raced as he decided to take a shower instead of continuing with his dirty fucking mind. 

George stripped down till he was bare naked and turned on the water, the sound already calming his buzzed nerves. He made the temperature hot and stepped in, greeted by warmth and steam. Going for that roasted chicken look you see. The water dripped down his body as he started to wash himself, his hands roaming over his own body with soft touches. 

_"If you keep doing things like this I might act up George"_ Dream's voice filtered in the back of his head. How deep and soothing it sounded, he wanted to touch him in real life, not in a game but he will take what he can get for now.

His mind wandered and so did the boy’s hands touching his nipples, he mewled softly at the touch thinking of how Dream handled him in the fortress. "D-Dream" he panted leaning back against the cold wall. The difference in temperature made his skin jump in excitement. 

His hand went up to his neck clawing at it just enough to get himself going as his other hand dipped down to his hardened cock. Maybe he should have taken a cold shower instead but here he was, he tried to stay quiet as he slowly pumped himself thinking about his new boyfriend. 

It felt almost wrong with how fast this was changing him, his hips thrusted quicker and he closed his eyes putting his head against the wall. "Fuck Dream I want you to use me" his hand on his neck closed around it tighter making him groan. 

_**"Oh you know you like this"**_ yes god yes he thought as his climax built up and his fingers slid from his neck too in between his butt. He started to slide one finger in slowly. "F-FUCK" he yelled coming hard. George twitched into his hand as his back arched, feeling himself clinch on his finger.

He let go of his cock and took his finger out breathing like he ran a marathon "Jesus I haven't been this horny since high school" he muttered as he washed all of his fluids off his body before getting out. He felt more relaxed and was ready to go to sleep, satisfied he crawled in bed not bothering to dry off before falling asleep dreaming about his newfound lover. 

_That was 2 weeks ago,_ him and Dream had not talked since then. It was frustrating to the point where he had been shutting all of his friends out. Dream hadn't bothered to contact him and every time he tried to text him to talk he always doubted himself and decided to let the other boy say something first. 

Had he done something wrong? Was kissing him the wrong choice? George had been laying in bed looking up at the ceiling with nothing to do and with his depression eating at him his room had looked worse than ever before. 

Food molding in bowls and drink cups scattering the floor, nothing had gotten him out of bed except Sapnap yelling at him to take care of himself. George couldn't though, he had ruined everything with Dream. Deciding to finally do something, maybe fix the mess he got himself in. He text Sapnap if Dream was around.

_Gogynotfound: Hey do you know what Dream is doing right now?_  
__**PandaLover69: Dude I don't know, he hasn't really talked to me that much**  
PandaLover69: I'm starting to worry but i'll check   
_Gogynotfound: Should I call him? He hasn't talked to me in 2 weeks and its fucking making me feel like I did something wrong_

George's eyes had started to go blurry and he realized he had been crying, he waited for Sapnap to text back watching the texting bubble show and go away a few times. 'Guess he was thinking' he sighed, rubbing his face until he started getting a call from Dream. 

George watched the notification pop up as the ringing echoed in his room like a sick joke, he wasn't ready for this at all. A picture of him flashed with the accept or decline but George picked it up and tossed his phone having the android shatter in pieces. 

God he was so smart his genius even scared him, he looked at the phone before getting up and went over to his computer. George will deal with it later or not, he felt that maybe minecraft will help him think and maybe give him the courage to fix his phone and yell at Dream.

The boy logs on to go straight to one of his favorite games and subconsciously clicks the world where this all started. Soon enough he was back in the fortress not noticing that someone else was online.

Not sure what to do he headed out safely and made the trek back out of nether and into the overworld, eyes adjusted to the now bright sun making him feel slightly better. Maybe he could just fool around on this world and build a house for awhile something cottage core maybe like in the smp? _'I wouldn't have to deal with anyone blowing up my house again'_ the peace that came to his mind from that made him laugh. 

George plopped down a few chest for materials and started collecting dark wood and mushrooms to make his pretty house, placing down the foundation, killing animals, sleeping, and crafting. While Dream watched from afar. It had been an hour and a half before the blond boy got up from the fallen log he had been sitting on, he came up behind George before clearing his throat to get the older one's attention. 

George had swung around starting to hit whatever or whoever was threatening him and his house. "Whoa whoa hey George it's me!" Dream put up his shield blocking the attack and backing away a bit so George couldn't hit him. _**"Get out,"**_ George said in a cold threatening tone raising his axe, he was shaking in rage.

"You didn't pick up my call so I figured you would get on minecraft" Dream put his shield on the ground along with his weapon before he got up slowly to go over to him cautiously. "If you don't say the _FUCK_ away from me I will leave and never talk to you again." George hissed angrily. His blood boiled watching his friend think he was just okay to come near him. 

"Please let me explain myself" he had stopped and George squinted his eyes, he came on here not to deal with this bull crap but now here they were. "Fuck you Dream you left me!" he shouted as his face started getting red and he raced at him trying to hit him. Of course Dream dodged every attack and when he could, he grabbed onto his boyfriends arms to stop him.

"DON'T TOUCH ME" George used all of his strength to push Dream to the ground and placed himself on top with his axe ready to strike him down and a hand around Dream's throat. His friend put his hands up while he took off the stupid smiley face mask, his attack faltered seeing how messed up Dream looked. Sunken eyes and how dirty he was, now noticing as well how skinny and weak he felt. 

What had Dream done to himself? George slowly put down his axe feeling sorry even when he shouldn't have "I was scared" Dream whispered. "I know it doesn't make up or explain for what I did but I don't deserve you. I took advantage of you, I'm a monster George" he watched as his friend tried to sit up and he got off. 

"I didn't want to hurt you but I still did in the end. I'm an asshole and I won’t ask for your forgiveness when what I did was wrong. I just want you to know that I have wanted to text you every single day but I-I choked up." Dream had gotten up and walked over to his boyfriend. "I am truly sorry for what I did to you" he whispered before George turned around and punched him straight in the face making the blond boy stumble back and hold his cheek. 

George had been holding back his emotions and you could tell he wanted to beat the shit out of Dream for thinking that and cry for what he was saying. "You're such a fucking idiot! We both suffered because you thought I hated you?! You're pathetic Dream" George sniffed and wiped his face so he wouldn't get emotional. "I know" George looked him in his eyes and went up to him hugging the taller boy "I could never hate you" he hugged back.

"I don't forgive you yet because you made this a living hell for us. You're not a monster, you didn’t take advantage of me, but you are an asshole" he said putting his face in Dream's chest. "How can I fix this" he pulled slightly away from him "manual labor, help me build my house and I might just give you a chance" he said seriously. They both looked at each other before laughing together slightly. 

"I am serious though" Dream smiled and chuckled, relief on his face "Alright my mushroom king" they let go and head over to the chest to continue to build the house. It was quite big and had four floors, lanterns of orange/gold and blue lit up the place giving it a magical feeling. A garden out in the front with fences and grass growing pulled the place together, the two sat on their chests as sweat dripped off them. 

The tension had died down between the two idiots "you threw your phone?" Dream wheezed as George punched him in the arm lightly "Shut up I panicked okay?" George groaned as the sun went down creating a beautiful sunset. Dream looked at him adoringly as George watched the sky change colors, his hand edged its way over and he touched his hand. 

Dream waited to be yelled at but George smiled slightly and moved his hand to hold his and they both watched the colors slowly fade to a dark blue and they headed inside to sleep the night away.

Both of them slid into the king sized bed and they faced each other, both scared to do anything. "I'm sorry I didn't text you either, I thought you hated me. You're not the only one to blame" George said after a while.

Dream wraps his arms around his boyfriends hips and pulls him closer "I forgive you" Dream hesitates but he kisses Georges head as the other is embraced in the warmth and love. "I forgive you too, just don't do it again" George mumbled into his chest finally at peace since this hell hole started. Dream rubbed his back as George looked up at him smiling sleepily and kissed his chin, stubble prickling him "Stop it ya cutie" the blond snuggled into him.

George laughed as his hands wrapped around Dream's torso before he noticed something quite warm in his hoodie pocket, he took it out noticing that it was a blaze rod from the fortress. "Dream why do you have this?" he took it out, glowing slightly. 

"Oh well I was going to use it for something" he said blushing and sitting up, taking it from George to hold it. "I can show you if you'd like" his voice had gotten deeper and George cocked his head "Sure you can I guess?" he said unsure.

He watched Dream light up and take off his hoodie and wrapped the cloth around George's eyes so he couldn't see what he was doing but he felt a presence at the side of the bed. Before he knew it his pants were being slid off and it clicked what was about to happen. "If I make you uncomfortable, say red to stop or yellow for me to halt" he whispered in his ear before George's boxers were taken off.

He wasn't hard but his cock started perking up, his hands grasped onto the sheets as his legs were spread open. He clenched as the cold air hit his hole then it was replaced with something hot and he jumped as a hand was put on his chest "Trust me I won't do anything you want me to do, relax and let me take care of you" Dream whispered into his ear. George nodded and tried to relax as the warmth returned while the hand moved around his cold body, he was already turning into a whimpering mess.

"You're so beautiful George it's so hard to control myself around you" Dream cooed as he moved up his body with kisses and small bites. The rod stayed down at his hole being rubbed in circles teasingly. "D-Dream...." he mewled as his arms wrapped around his boyfriend's neck. "I am so lucky to see you like this, to be with you and please you however you like" he kissed him and George kissed back. This wasn't like back in the nether, this felt more. 

His body reacted and arched into the warm body above him "I want you to ride my face, I want to pleasure you" Dream groaned and rubbed against him. "Want to fuck you with this rod to feel something hot inside you" the blindfold was taken off and he had to adjust but the slight glow in his lower regions show a small outline of where Dream was. "Color?"'Green" he said as Dream put the rod away, his hole clenched when there was nothing warm anymore. 

They were suddenly flipped, having George on top "Ride my face?" he asked, making George giggle and nodding, he had never done this before but he switched around putting his butt near him. He realized he hadn't shaved but Dream didn't care and grabbed him pulling him up. His mouth opened and he started eating George out, his tongue circled around his hole wetting it and started to stick it inside him.

"AHhhh!" George moaned and shook on top, it felt strange but hot at the same time. It wiggled inside him and it went deeper, he started to rock slowly loving the feeling of something penetrating him. "K-keep going" he mumbled and Dream started thrusting his long tongue in and out faster as George rocked against him. 

George looked down with one eye open looking at the tent in his boyfriends pants, waiting to be touched, he unzipped his jeans and pulled out his cock. "No underwear this time Dream?" he chuckled before his prostate was hit and he groaned rutting against his chest, not prepared for that. 

"J-Jesus" he rocked back against his mouth wanting that to happen again, the ache in his lower stomach flared and he almost forgot what he was doing. He didn't want to cum this early so he leaned down to face his cock and licked it cautiously, he had never sucked cock so this was new. It tasted salty as he put the head in his mouth. 

Dream stopped for a moment groaning, the hands on his hips were squeezing and George loved it. He flattened his tongue against the head and started to take some of it in. There was a lot okay?

Dream thrusted up groaning as he went back to his own work. George almost choked so he held him down and went at his own pace, he started teasing him, letting his teeth run over his veins and Dream growled. 

He took his tongue out "teasing me George isn't a good idea" Dream switched them back around with an evil smirk. George gulped, being turned on at the sight in front of him, Dream looked completely wrecked as he held onto the rod he had put away.

He spat on it lubing it up before putting it against his slightly stretched and wet hole "Co-""green fucking green" before he knew blazing hot pain entered him and he yelped as he held onto Dream's shoulders tightly. He stopped letting George get adjusted but he wasn't having it, the warmth was a turn on and he started grinding down on it, Dream took in the sight and groaned himself. 

"Faster p-please fuck me fas-faster with the rod" he nodded and started pushing and pulling the rod out to match his grinding, the rod blazing out rubbed against his prostate making him see stars, almost cumming. 

"Fuck me Dream I-I can't take this anymore fill me, mark me, anything" George scratched along Dream's back as he pulled the rod out throwing it to the side. Dream having a hungry look making George feel like prey. 

He put two fingers in his mouth making George coax them in spit before they were added to his hole, the new stretch burned but it felt good and he was already grinding. Dream leaned down sucking on his nipple making him mewl "D-Dream" then another finger was added and he clenched on them. 

"You're my good prince, begging for me, letting me be your servant" Dream purred against his chest. The praise making him whimper "Will you let me fuck you? Let me fill you and watch you cum?" George nodded and Dream smiled before putting some spit in his hand and stroking himself a few times grunting. 

He removed his fingers and replaced it with his head at George's hole. Dream pushed in slowly "If you want to please me, fucking wreck me Dream" He threatened. 

Dream's eyes widened before smirking and pushing the rest in shutting the older male up quickly with moans, he started thrusting as fast as he could. George wasn't prepared for it and he gripped tightly onto him while his legs wrapped around Dream's hips letting his cock glide in deeper. 

His prostate being it over and over making George shout Dream's name, his voice would be raw tomorrow. Skin slapping echoed in the room with grunts and moans from both boys. 

"I can't wait to fill you and make you mine" Dream whispered in his ear before biting his neck, that was the last straw before George came hard seeing the fucking rainbow behind his eyes. "D-Dream FUCK" his cum spurted out hitting the both of them in their faces. 

Dream was not far behind when George clenched down on him hard, a few more thrust before he came in George filling him. His thrust slowed down to a halt, both basking in the glow of their orgasm.

Both panting messes Dream pulled out after his cock went soft and watching George's face go from ecstasy to uncomforted from not having anything in him, his hole clenched before cum started seeping out of him. Dream had to look away or he would start getting hard again. 

"Fuck thats hot..." he panted as George went limp "I feel like I got hit by a bus" it made the blond laugh before he used his hoodie to wipe off his boyfriend and him. 

"You're gonna have to use that rod again some day that was very nice" George put the blanket over himself and Dream got underneath to cuddle him. "It was the best idea I've ever had huh?" "Probably your only good idea ever" Dream chuckles running his hands over George's back. 

"You don't mean that Gogy" "fuck off" he cuddled into him blushing at how stupid his boyfriend was. "Goodnight I love you" Dream kissed his head before relaxing, "goodnight Dream...I love you too" George yawned before his eyes fluttered shut. 

_**XD founded it interesting how they interacted.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmm Dream XD lives in my thoughts rent free

**Author's Note:**

> Also if you want me to add more then just ask! That is if you want to see what the blaze rod is for ;)


End file.
